Summer Heat
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: Kira's always loved summer. Hisagi hates it. However, some differences can keep a relationship interesting and similarities can harm it. Can Hisagi and Kira make a compromise?


The notion of enjoying summer was baffling, Hisagi thought as he sat in the grass next to his boyfriend of three months, Kira Izuru. Izuru just happened to be one of those people who loved summertime. Contentment was written all over his body; the young blonde was lying in the grass, arms folded behind his head, with a large smile grazing his usually downturned lips.

Even though summer was the one time of year his partner was truly happy, Hisagi was blind to the season's appeal. He hated it. The summer heat was oppressing, shade was far and few between, and the high humidity made his already spiky hair appear far more protruding and frizzy, earning him the charming nickname "Cactus-san" from Izuru. Usually, Hisagi would lock himself in his office and draw the curtains closed, attempting to preserve the cool air that wafted around the darkened room.

"Hisagi-san, you're awfully quiet today," Izuru said, squinting open his cerulean eyes. He scanned over Hisagi's body, noticing how distressed the older man was. The poor man looked about ready to pass out. Small beads of sweat trickled down muscled arms and teased the younger shinigami as they slowly wound their way down his neck, that perfect neck, reminding Izuru of how the older man looked after the certain _events_ of their evenings alone.

Shaking away the image growing in his mind, Izuru chuckled and sat up. Raising his arm, Izuru tenderly wiped the sweat from Hisagi's brow with his sleeve.

"You didn't have to come out here, you know. I would've understood if you wanted to stay home today. Is the heat too much to handle?"

"N-no, it's not that."

"Then what is it? It it me? Do you not want to hang out with me?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Hisagi raised his hands up in defense. "It's, well…I, ano…"

The young blonde laughed and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Izuru rested his head on Hisagi's chest, smiling brightly as a particularly pleasant breeze caressed him.

He pulled away when he felt the raven haired man shiver and stared compassionately into Hisagi's eyes.

"Hisagi-san, will you please stop trying to be like me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice laden with pseudo-confusion and worry at what Izuru was getting at.

"You've been doing some pretty uncharacteristic things as of late…things only I would do. You haven't eaten hot dogs in quite a while and I caught you eating tokoroten the other day. Hell, you even angered yourself to the point of seeing red when you tried to grasp how to play Cat's Cradle."

Hisagi looked away, ashamed of himself for letting Izuru see straight through his recent change in habits.

"If it's of any consolance, I only really noticed your change after you ate the urchin sushi at my birthday party."

Hisagi was unable to tell if the sudden increase of het in his cheeks was because of the sun directly above them or because he was completely embarrassed.

"Shuu-chan," Izuru cooed, "our individuality is what makes us such a great couple. Don't ruin that special bond."

The raven blushed faintly and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Izuru who squeaked into the embrace.

'Damn! Why does Izuru have to be so cute when he's right?' Hisagi thought.

After a moment, Izuru pushed away and stood up, brushing some grass off himself.

"Why don't we get you out of this heat? We can get ice cream if you'd like."

"That sounds great, but Izu-chan, I'm out of money. Can you buy today?"

Izuru sighed, but responded with a sly smile.

"We'll make a deal. I'll buy the ice cream, but you have to stay at my place tonight. It's cooler there than your barracks."

Hisagi happily agreed, but something told him they wouldn't be sleeping tonight and that a certain uke was to become a seme. At least temporarily.

He slipped his arm across Izuru's shoulders and was given a peck on the cheek in return. Okay, summer wasn't _that_ bad.

**Here's my third Shuukira story. I realize I only write oneshots about these two, but they're cuter that way. Please read and review-criticism and/or love is all fine!**


End file.
